a thousand years
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: finn is dead (don't worry if ou hate that, i promise you should read anyway, trust me) and marceline sits at his grave, remembering the fun they had, and wondering to hersef why she never told him how she really felt. stuff happens, suicide is considered (don't worry) and jake reveals a grand plan. bad summary? not my problem.


**Shut up, i can't be at peace until this idea is out there. Um... sort of a songfic. I just get good ideas from songs. This is only a finnceline because the title of the song is 'a thousand years'. Marceline is a thousand years old. Yeah. Finn is dead. If that makes you sad, because it makes me sad when that happens, then don't keep reading, 'cause it's pretty sad. anyway, will work on my other stuff later.**

The wind flows through the trees as a sad girl sits under her bone-y parasol. She is sitting in a little graveyard. Now, being the queen of vampires, a graveyard is a common place for her to be, but this time was different. This time, she was visiting someone. An old friend. Someone she wished had have been so much more. She was sitting in front of a little stone with a shrine in front of it, the centre of which was a single photo. It was a boy: finn the human boy, to be precise. It was a photo of him when he was fifteen, smiling and petting his dog-brother, jake. The sad vampire, a thousand years old, and still fragile like a little flower, sat down and cried in front of the picture. The grave was small, as was Finn's request. The people of ooo were going to build monuments, statues, memorials and more, in his honor. But no, Finn didn't want that, he wanted a little grave, no fuss, and a nice little picture of him and jake. That was all he wanted. But you wouldn't know that by looking from a distance.

His grave was the centre of a massive flower arrangement, with roses, and little bits and pieces from what was Finn's achievements- things like discarded cans of beans, not left there by some hobo, but by LSP- although, what's the difference, really- to some of the jiggler's pink ooze in a little flask. The place really was magnificent. But that didn't make it any happier for marceline. Everyone knew how marceline really felt about Finn now, especially after she left her base guitar- not the axe, but the one she had when she kicked Finn and jake out of the cave that they had made their makeshift home. This guitar meant so much to her, but it's emotional worth paled in comparison to the feelings she held for Finn. " oh, Finn..." was all the vampire queen said for the moment, sitting- not even floating, siting! On the ground!- something she rarely did, but being here took all the energy out of her. She was immortal- something that plagued her when Finn was alive, especially when she considered whether or not she Would even be able to be with Finn, and the result always left her fighting tears. But now, immortality seemed like more of a curse than ever. All marceline wanted was to join Finn, in death, or wherever heroes go when they leave this world, cause she looked- she searched the 37th dead world, then all the others, even the nightosphere, but alas, she never found him- and she knew she wouldn't get him back. She wanted SO badly to see him again, even if she had to end her own life, supposedly endless as it was. But she couldn't. She knew Finn would never want her to do that. But, she did use her immortality for something that made her feel slightly better. Time was of no consequence for her, so she would spend all of her time at finn's grave. She knew he would have wanted her to move on, but she couldn't.

No one had ever made her feel the way Finn made her feel. Sure, she had boyfriends before Finn, and yes, some of them had made her happy, but she had been so in love this time. And because time had no consequence for her, she wouldn't leave Finn's side for as long as she could stand. When she did finally leave, it was only because she was dying of hunger, shriveling away to nothing. And as soon as she could get some red into her, she would come straight back. There would be no 'sacking' castles for her, not anytime soon, possibly not ever again. She had considered what her life would be, simply spending her time next to her dead friend- who she had wished could have been so much more- completely oblivious to the world around her. The only time sounds could be heard from her was when she would play a song to Finn, or cry, or talk to him. She was fine with this, and she planned to spend the rest of her life- 'funny, I would hardly consider myself alive' she thought, sadly- with Finn, promising herself that even though he was gone, she would still love him for a thousand years, and another thousand after that, and continue loving him until the end of eternity.

**aawww, wasn't that cute? Seriously, was it? Anyway, this is no oneshot, i have the entire finished story in reserve, about six chapters, if i am correct. Hehe, sneaky, 'ay? Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you would like some ideas if you have block like i get. It's fatal *sob*  
(on gravestone) "here lies 'wrekage2012'. He couldn't think of what to put on his tombstone"**


End file.
